Midlu Week 2015
by Fareetauhl
Summary: The first time Macbeth saw Lucy in her birthday suit... was on his birthday. Needless to say, it was the best birthday ever. Now with the next prompt in the series updated.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Super late Midlu week entry, hosted by the incredibly talented GemNika and LittlePrincessNana! This is for Birthday, with hints of Clock if you can find it.**

 **First time writing Midnight, and it was really weird, so please R &R to tell me what you think!**

 **On with the story!**

Macbeth yawned.

He had been waiting for a while now, but the person he was looking for still hadn't returned. She had left to take a bath almost an hour ago, and he had been waiting for her return since. Normally, it wasn't a trouble for him to stay up this long, but he had stayed up late talking to her as well, so his sleep schedule was a bit lacking.

Still, ever since she had joined them, he had found that he had needed less and less sleep. Because between sleep and intelligent conversation with her, surprisingly, it would always be her.

Lucy Heartfilia.

He still remembered the day they had found her.

They had been traveling south of Magnolia, shortly after Fairy Tail's battle with Tartarus. Jellal had just returned after spouting off his ridiculous "one-liners" to Erza (as Erik had taken upon himself to name them as), and the group had settled there for the night so that they could begin fresh the next day.

Erik had been the one to find her.

He had carried her in, single purple eye slitted horribly as he gently placed her down. He had then disappeared into the next room to argue quietly with Jellal in hushed tones.

Midnight had never found out how or what happened when Erik found her. He never knew what had changed Erik's mind so much about the girl he had previously found weak and useless. Still, he fought for her that night, against Jellal who argued that it wasn't safe for someone so obviously pure and full of light to remain with criminals such as them. Somehow, Erik had managed to convince Jellal though. It wasn't until a couple of weeks later until they finally discovered what might have caused it.

Fairy Tail had disbanded.

Natsu Dragneel, her so-called best friend, had fled to god knows where with his annoying blue cat (good riddance, if you asked him).

The ice wizard and his strange blue stalker had left with no sign as to where they were headed.

The red-haired demon had disappeared, ironically, to chase after their blue-haired leader himself. Of course, knowing Jellal, she would never stay on their trail for long. He still had to "repent" after all.

The rest of their guild had also spread out, making it clear they had no plans to continue without their master.

Since then, Lucy Heartfilia had become a part of their guild, whether they liked it or not (In Sorano's case, it had been a definite not).

At first, things had been unbearable awkward. After all, how do you attempt to sacrifice someone to a clock and then apologize for it? It just didn't seem to be enough.

As if that weren't enough, Sorano had been struggling with a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and shame over their previous encounter, and the only way she had been able to respond was through sardonic and mocking comments.

But Erik had seen something that night that made him connect with the blonde, and ever since, they had been inseparable. And of course, Meredy had just been thrilled for the presence of another girl, one who wasn't as sour-tempered as Sorano was. That wasn't really that hard; Sorano took PMS-ing to a whole new level.

Erik snorted as he overheard the passing thought. Macbeth shot him a look, wondering if he had been eavesdropping on his whole internal monologue. With no response from him, Macbeth shrugged and returned to his own thoughts.

Gradually though, the members of the Oracion Seis came to realize that the blonde really bore no ill will towards them at all. In fact, she was more afraid of the idea that they would hate her than the possibility that they might all kill her in her sleep.

It was then that their walls slowly came down. Sorano softened her harsh remarks, Hoteye had passionate conversations with her about love, Sawyer challenged her to a race (she lost, obviously), and Macbeth made more of an effort to stay awake and get to know her.

Since then, he barely got more than 7 to 8 hours of sleep a day. A completely ridiculous change to his schedule.

Still, it was worth it. It was worth having to avoid the knowing looks the others always wore (especially Erik, the smug bastard would never let up) whenever they saw the two together (which was occurring more and more often), it was even worth the weird gleam Meredy sometimes got in her eye as she muttered something about Midlu (was that even a word?)

Even now, as he yawned and struggled to stay awake, it was worth it. It was worth it so see her big, brown eyes brighten as she ranted to him, to see the way her smile lit up the dark nights and made him feel awake forever, and to just hear the way she said his real name. Macbeth.

Coming from her, it felt like a melody.

Another snort came from his right. This time he turned and glared. Satisfied when no more followed, he redirected his thoughts back to her. Lucy.

Speaking of her, it was getting late. If she wasn't back in the next ten minutes, he decided, he would go looking for her. He knew Lucy liked her "tubby time", but this was getting ridiculous.

Erik snorted again. This time, as Macbeth turned around, finally exasperated and ready to know what his source of amusal was from, he actually received a response.

"Trust me," he smirked. "Once you see what I've planned for you, you won't be exasperated any longer."

Macbeth frowned and opened his mouth to question the asshole further, but just then, the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears.

"Erik," a voice chattered. "What the hell did I ever do to you to deserve this?"

Immediately after looking at her, Erik collapsed on the floor laughing. Curious, Macbeth turned around himself, and his heart stopped.

Lucy stood before him, trembling, and wearing nothing more than a towel.

And covered, from head to toe, in glitter.

"Why the fuck would you replace my entire bottle of shampoo with glitter glue? And then cover my entire towel with glitter?"

"Because," he wheezed. "It's fucking hilarious Bright-Eyes."

"It is not! There is glitter all over me, in places where there should definitely never be glitter! Do I look amused right now?"

"No," he chortled. "But they do," he said, gesturing towards the rest of their guild.

Her face slowly progressed to a burning red. Her hands dropped to her sides and clenched, and he could sense her getting prepared to deliver one of her infamous Lucy Kicks. But just then, as her hands let go of the glittery towel, so precariously balanced upon her heaving chest, it fell.

And Macbeth was in heaven.

He couldn't stop staring. He knew she had curves of course, and he couldn't say he had never fantasized about them, but to see them was taking it to a whole new level.

He could feel Erik, the complete bastard, smirking off to his side as he was lost in the beauty that were Lucy's curves, but he didn't care. This was all he had allowed himself to dream about and more. It was-

Completely blocked off by the white towel, since he now realized, that upon realizing her towel had fallen. Lucy had immediately shrieked and restored it to her body.

And she was now glaring at him, with murder in her eyes.

As he opened his mouth to defend himself, he already knew it was inevitable. It was too late for him.

"LUCY KICK!"

As he sailed through the air, shortly followed by his still chortling best friend, he heard the accompanying shout of "PERVERTS!" echo past him.

Still, he mused, as he passed through the walls of the inn they were staying in, it was worth it.

She was worth it.

Best birthday present ever.

 **AN: So I actually hinted to the Colu week prompt, Glitter, in there too. This one's longer than usual. I was inspired by the six page essay I wrote earlier this week in one night. Let's just say I needed to cut loose today.**

 **Anyways, review to tell me what you think! I meant to write and post this earlier, but I only got inspiration today, so it's a good thing that GemNika extended the deadline a bit longer.**

 **Goodbye for now!**

 **-Fareetauhl**

 **PS: I completely forgot to do this the first time, but I meant to credit sxtrisoul for the "tubby time" thing. It's something I got from reading her stories that I thought was hilarious (her works usually are amazing in that way).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I actually didn't mean to do another prompt for Midlu, but I thought of this yesterday, and ended up doing a Mardlu under the same prompt too. So this is overdue. It's not as happy as I would have liked, (especially after yesterday!) but it'll do.**

 **On with the story!**

The first time they met, he was asleep.

He could not recall the ensuing encounter; only a flash of gold, pink, and red remained. Lost as he was in in his dreams, nothing else remained in his mind.

Afterwards, he had no time to see her, as he was immediately engaged by a red-haired demon whom still haunted his nightmares even now. But nightmares of her seemed pleasant in comparison to the ones to come.

The next time they met, it was as enemies.

Even now, he clearly remembered the cruelty with which he treated her. As he laughed mockingly at her attempts to escape, as her brown-haired friend struggled to free her, as she sunk deeper and deeper into the clock.

And then, she turned his own curse against him.

It took him back to his childhood. That infernal clock had restored upon him the horrors he experienced daily inside the Tower. The Tower that ruined them all.

The third time he met her, he knew remorse. Once joining with Jellal, he began to rethink his past actions. Her eyes haunted him, chilling him with their rich brown intensity. Seeming to plead and nag at him, begging him to set her free.

And yet, every time the scene replayed, he didn't.

He let her sink, let her lose her freedom.

So seeing her, naturally, was an unpleasant experience.

Her brown eyes, haunted with experience he did not know of, reflected something he saw in his own.

Despair.

Utter despair.

She had known it too; she had lost something precious. She would never be the same; the same nightmares haunted her at night as well.

So he took her out for coffee.

It was a poor apology at best, but it was more of a way to make sure he actually stayed awake long enough to convey his remorse. After all, it would appear pretty pathetic if he dozed off halfway through their conversation.

And that day, as he chugged the bitter drink, he offered something he shouldn't ha ve.

He offered to revive her doll, Michelle.

Her lips had parted with surprise, her already wide brown eyes opening up further with surprise. Her hand immediately slipped to her keys, clenching something.

But then, a flash of steel had appeared in her eyes. Her mouth clenched, and with a steely expression she had refused. He still remembered what she had said.

"Michelle's at peace. She should never have been transformed in the first place. It's better this way, more natural."

The words seemed to bite at him, reminding him that he was the one who made her that way. Did she think he was unnatural? Did she despise him for what he did? Of course she did. But why did that bother him?

As if she was aware of his inner turmoil, she had softened. She had apologized for her words, and he had been shocked. Why was she apologizing for his mistakes?

And then she smiled.

And for the first time, he felt awake.

The smile reminded him of something else. Someone else had smiled like that at him long ago. Someone with hair as dark as his, with warmth just as bright as hers. Someone who had loved him once, long ago.

But then fire and ash took over, and the feeling was lost.

But still.

It was here now, with her. Perhaps if he spent more time with her, he could find it again.

At least, that's what he told himself was the reason for asking her out again. No one bought it, not even Richard. And Erik, that snake-faced bastard, had made it so that no one ever would, by claiming he had "heard the truth in his soul".

Why didn't he just say that he read his mind?

His feeling of surprise when she actually accepted was one that remained even today. She had said yes to the man who tried to sacrifice her to a clock. Was she insane?

Yes, he discovered. She was. And she was also much more frightening than the red-headed monster. Her golden hair and wide brown eyes housed a demon.

But he loved it.

And their relationship struggled between the countless battles and wars they both found themselves in the middle of (because Fairy Tail was always involved in something or the other) and eventually developed into something more lasting.

Instead of plotting world domination, Macbeth now spent his days lying on the chest of Lucy Heartfilia, just listening to her heartbeat as she read him her latest story. The rhythmic beat reminded him of a clock, the clock that started it all. And though it may have caused them unimaginable pain, it brought them to where they were today. Sipping coffee together, as the voices of their three children rang out from outside. And he loved it.

(And no, it did not make him any less of a man that he was lying on her lap instead of the other way around. And of course he was not the smaller spoon, no matter what that idiotic, blue, for some reason flying cat said. If someone would just tell Erik that, maybe Macbeth could finally reach complete happiness. Though of course, if Lucy asked, he would say he already had it).

 **AN: Thank you for all the people who reviewed for my last story! Sorry if I made some of you cry… I swear, I only half meant to.**

 **But anyways, review and tell me what you think! I'm officially out of stories to start, and I don't think I'll do another Midlu for a while. I'm not sure whether to mark this story as Complete yet, but I think I'll leave it Incomplete for now, just in case.**

 **So if you have any ideas or new prompts for me to do, let me know. I'm all ears.**

 **Until next time then!**

 **-Fareetauhl**


End file.
